1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to a transparent organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as a representative example of flat panel displays, there are an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, and the like.
Among those, the organic light emitting diode display includes organic light emitting diodes for displaying an image.
The organic light emitting diode display, which further includes a light transmitting unit which is adjacent to the organic light emitting diodes to transparently visualize an image through the light transmitting unit, has been developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.